


Равноденствие

by Beckett



Category: Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Halloween, Translation into Russian | Перевод на русский, fandom Stealth Games 2020, halloween equivalent anyhow, how the City calendar works is ill-defined at best, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Некая часть Гаррета находила удовольствие в том, чтобы украсть сокровище из когтей старого бога в посвященную ему ночь. Возможно, это была та же часть, которой нравилось укладывать оглушенных стражников в компрометирующие позы. Это добавляло всей затее остроту, которой уж точно не испытаешь, забравшись в пекарню.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Равноденствие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).
  * A translation of [Equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395253) by [Haethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haethel/pseuds/Haethel). 



> упоминаемые в тексте праздники — авторское изобретение, в каноне на этот счет ничего не говорится.
> 
>  **Бета:** [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Нельзя сказать, что дни, предшествовавшие осеннему Равноденствию, были его самым любимым временем года, но в них была своя прелесть. Ночи становились длиннее. Туман скрывал его движения и приглушал звук шагов. Легкий мороз вынуждал городских стражников держаться ближе к теплу у дверей и жаровен. Светский сезон подходил к концу, и городские аристократы спешили убрать подальше лучшие наряды и драгоценности – позже они разъедутся по своим загородным имениям, где пробудут до начала Зимних праздников. Гаррет никогда не любил праздники, но он не мог не согласиться, что у Равноденствия была своя особая прелесть.

Конечно, у него были и недостатки. Все окна, подоконники и крыши в городе украшали гирлянды из листьев и прутьев, усыпанные пучками ягод и вороньих перьев, восковыми летучими мышами и золотыми лентами, сверкающими на фоне красных, рыжих и зеленых листьев. Все это радовало взгляд куда больше, чем грязь и сажа, покрывающие городские стены, но изрядно усложняло жизнь, когда Гаррету приходилось пробираться через весь этот хлам, выставленный добрыми горожанами на его пути. А что было еще хуже, так это фонари, вырезанные из тыкв. По крайней мере, их легко было разглядеть, но горящие в них свечки разгоняли темноту и даже угрожали поджечь его плащ, если Гаррет подходил к ним слишком близко.

Но добыча искупала все неудобства. На каждом подоконнике среди пышных украшений лежали подарки, призванные задобрить Трикстера. Марципаны и шоколад, и сахарное печенье. Яркие и разноцветные экзотические фрукты, которых не сыщешь и за сотню миль от Города – их привозили на торговых судах из Южных морей. В Дэйпорте и Олдейле подношения были, разумеется, богаче, но и убогие лачуги в Старом Квартале могли предложить блюдце сухарей, присыпанных сахаром.

Не то чтобы Гаррету было _необходимо_ обойти все дома, чтобы собрать щедро выставленное угощение. Он мог бы в любой момент забраться в кондитерскую и набить карманы сладостями. Но некая часть его существа находила удовольствие в том, чтобы украсть сокровище из когтей старого бога в посвященную ему ночь. Возможно, это была та же часть, которой нравилось укладывать оглушенных стражников в компрометирующие позы. Это добавляло всей затее остроту, которой уж точно не испытаешь, забравшись в пекарню.

Этот дом ничем не отличался от других домов в Дэйпорте — такой же помпезный и вычурный, как и любой другой проект Иствика. Между рядами домов тянулись недавно установленные паровые трубы, за которые удобно было цепляться с помощью кошки. Отбрасываемые ими тени скрывали силуэт Гаррета от любопытных взглядов. Конечно, трубы еще не работали, и Гаррет не боялся обжечься, карабкаясь по горячему металлу. Сама Крепость, размышлял он, наверняка еще долго будет всего лишь горой балок и брусьев. Барон, может, и говорил о прогрессе, но всем было известно, насколько медленно прогресс двигался в Городе. Как и слухи о том, что Барон запретил поклонение старым богам и велел разрушить часовни. Ничего у него не получится.

Гаррет нашел укромный уголок на балконе, где можно было спрятаться от ветра и осмотреть подношения, которые он прихватил из последних нескольких домов. Галеты и тянучки долго хранятся — их он убрал в мешок, прихваченный специально для сегодняшних похождений. А вот имбирные пряники быстро испортятся. Гаррет перекинул ногу через парапет и уселся на нем верхом, прислонившись спиной к стене, слизнул липкие крошки с пальцев и стал смотреть на бегущие по небу облака, то и дело закрывающие собой луну.

— Ты Трикстер?

Гаррет замер. Рядом с ним вдруг появилась невысокая фигурка в просторном халате с капюшоном. Ребенок окинул его внимательным взглядом ярко-зеленых глаз, и Гаррет поймал себя на том, что тянется к дубинке. Он заставил себя расслабиться.

Он не мог ударить ребенка. Дети были хрупкими; для них разница между «сильно» и «слишком сильно» была практически неуловимой.

Он не слышал, как открылась дверь. Как он мог это упустить? Гаррет покосился в сторону, прикидывая путь к отступлению: в палисадник на крыше, потом через конюшни, зацепиться кошкой за ажурный оконный переплет, потом наверх, через другую крышу и прочь отсюда. Но, каким бы быстрым он ни был — а он был очень быстрым, — ребенку достаточно будет лишь закричать, чтобы привлечь внимание стражников с арбалетами. Или с собаками. Гаррет ненавидел собак.

— А где твои рога?

Гаррет не смог выдавить и слова в ответ. Он посмотрел на ребенка. Ребенок посмотрел на него и дружелюбно улыбнулся:

— Мама говорит, что у Трикстера есть рога. Ты их потерял?

За неимением лучшего ответа Гаррет кивнул. Вопрос сбил его с толку.

— Наверно, это был Барон. Мама говорит, что Барон хочет прогнать тебя и всех твоих друзей.

Гаррет подобрал мешок со сладостями и снова окинул взглядом путь к отступлению.

— А ты разве не должен быть в постели?

— Но мне хотелось посмотреть на тебя! — воскликнул ребенок. Звук его шагов по выложенному плиткой балкону показался Гаррету смутно неправильным. Слишком тяжелый и четкий для кожаной обуви. Легкий цокот напомнил ему… когти? — Тебе понравились имбирные пряники? Это мои любимые!

— Мне… да. Они мне понравились, — Гаррет аккуратно перекинул ногу через парапет и попытался нащупать балку, не сводя глаз с ребенка.

Ребенок рассмеялся. Смех у него был резкий и громкий. Гаррет вздрогнул. Где-то рядом хлопнули ставни. Капюшон соскользнул с головы ребенка, обнажив спутанные медно-рыжие кудри. То, как они развевались на ветру, напомнило Гаррету гирлянды из листьев, украшающие дом по ту сторону конюшен.

— Наслаждайся подарками, маленький трикстер.

Ребенок широко улыбнулся, показав зубы. Слишком много острых зубов. Гаррет подхватил свой мешок и бросился к палисаднику на крыше соседнего дома. Забросил кошку на ажурный переплет, подтянулся и исчез. Растворился в темноте без единого звука.

Он не рискнул останавливаться, пока не оказался за множество кварталов от того дома. Гаррет нырнул в тень у ближайшего дымохода и остановился. Он старался дышать размеренно, пока у него не перестало шуметь в ушах.

Никаких следов погони. Никаких криков и никаких собак. Гаррет ненавидел собак.

Он поежился. Возможно, ему и в самом деле стоило забраться в кондитерскую в Грандмаудене.


End file.
